From The Glowing Moon
by Laney1
Summary: a pair of sisters get transported to a different world with vampires and other frightening creatures...Review!!


From the Glowing Moon  
  
By: Laney  
  
Disclaimer: don't own any of the anime chars…just mine and my muse enjoy!!  
  
  
  
"Alexia! hurry up were going to be late for school!"  
  
I called up the stairs to my older sister. Alexia was always late for the first day of school.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she stated bluntly as her perfect medium brown curls bounced when she walked down the stairs. Her blue/green eyes sparkled with excitement as she pulled her knapsack over her shoulder and slipped her sneakers on.  
  
"well lets go." Alexia practically beamed as she stepped out the door into the  
  
bright sunlight. Sometimes I just couldn't help but be jealous of my 15 year old sister,  
  
she was older smarter and beautiful!  
  
"Kitana, hurry up your doddling!" Alexia snapped as I scuffed my shoes against  
  
the sidewalk. I hate the first day of school, it always means a first impression and I suck at those.  
  
"I cant believe the school makes us wear uniforms!" Alexia groaned.  
  
"They ruin my look." she complained tugging at her red and black plaid vest and skirt. The white blouse puffed out from underneath and made her look younger.  
  
"this years going to be different" I stated as I brushed my long copper hair out of my face.  
  
"what do you mean?" Alexia asked, as if she could care less.  
  
"Well last year I didn't get glanced at once by a guy!" I said staring at my feet as we marched up the steps and into the school.  
  
"You really think they'll notice you with these uniforms on?" Alexia replied with a disgusted look on her face. I just smiled, she had nothing to worry about, she was beautiful even in the uniform. I guess was a pretty good size for my age of 14, but I couldn't compare to Alexia. She was perfect in every way, I was only perfect in one way...being a klutz. As I reached my locker my mind went completely blank, then right in front of me stood a boy...around my age, except...he was in chains.  
  
"Kitana! Kitana!" My best friend Liz called. I quickly snapped out of it.  
  
"wow" I murmured gasping in a breath.  
  
"what's the matter?" Liz asked worriedly.  
  
"did you have another vision?" Liz's face was as white as a ghost.  
  
"yeah, I think so" I said, the color returning to my face.  
  
"what was it this time?" Alexia chimed in from beside me.  
  
"A boy in chains" I muttered. I always hated telling people about my visions, but it was hard not to when they came so often.  
  
"Are you okay?" Liz asked steadying me with her arm.  
  
"yeah" I said forcing a smile.  
  
"so Liz, did you have fun on your summer vacation?" Alexia asked trying to change the subject, noticing it was making me uncomfortable. As Liz and Alexia chatted beside me I clutched the pendant my great grandmother had given me just before she died. I felt so different, It was weird. Everything started spinning around me. I must have stumbled because Alexia caught me and we both went tumbling into a pit of darkness. When I awoke I didn't recognize anything around me. I looked down at my side and there lay Alexia.  
  
"Alexia, wake up please!" I squealed my voice high and squeaky. Alexia groaned and pushed herself up on her knees.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked looking frightened.  
  
"I-I don't know." I stammered uncertainly. We were in a forest that I had never seen before. All of a sudden Alexia let out a shriek that rattled my eardrums.  
  
"What?!" I screamed more scared than I had ever been before.  
  
"a-a-a WERE WOLF!!!" Alexia screeched, as a golden blond haired boy, I mean wolf came sneaking up beside us.  
  
"SHHHH!!" He hissed at alexia as he sniffed her leg. "you don't want the guards finding us do you?!" He whispered with a grin on his face.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked calming down a little; He didn't seem the type to want to hurt us.  
  
"My name Is Quatre Raberba Winner and I'm not a Were Wolf...I'm a Cat Boy" He said looking at Alexia curiously.  
  
"Who are you?" Quatre asked tilting his head to one side and plopping down beside us.  
  
"My name is Kitana, and this is my sister Alexia." I replied still a little shaken up.  
  
"Where are we?" Alexia asked standing up and looking around the clearing.  
  
"Oh, your in Ilex Forest, In Golden Rod." Quatre replied.  
  
"And you're from the Glowing Moon." Quatre explained pointing to the sky.  
  
"Huh?" Alexia asked glancing up.  
  
"That's not the Glowing Moon...that's Earth."  
  
"Maybe where we are they call Earth the Glowing Moon." I replied thinking hard.  
  
"But how did we get here?" I mumbled talking to myself as usual.  
  
"Oh, that's easy too!" Quatre exclaimed bounding to his feet.  
  
"You fell from the sky."  
  
"Oh, that explains it!" Alexia snapped obviously getting annoyed.  
  
"Well were here now and we have to find our way home." I said calmly taking Alexia's hand and standing up.  
  
"I can help." Quatre exclaimed running a few feet to the left and glancing back at us.  
  
"You coming?" He asked raising his ears and listening.  
  
"Where?" Alexia asked trying not to sound annoyed even though Quatre didn't seem to notice.  
  
"I'll take you to the town, but be careful of the guards!" Quatre warned.  
  
"What guards?" I asked cautiously.  
  
"Lord Darien's guards." Quatre replied slowly as if speaking to little children.  
  
"Lord Darien doesn't like outsiders, actually, he doesn't really like anyone!"  
  
"We'll be sure to stay out of his way!" Alexia said.  
  
"We don't know what he is capable of." With that we started towards town.  
  
"HALT!!" A guard yelled.  
  
"Aahhh!" Alexia and I screamed, huddling together as five guards stepped out of the bushes and grabbed our arms. We struggled to break free.  
  
"Quatre HELP!" I screamed as I watched Quatre bolt into the trees. I was sure he had heard me but he never came back. The guards drug us to a large looming castle; just looking at it gave me the creeps. We went into a large room and sitting on a throne was who I assumed to be Lord Darien. He was a man in his late thirties with jet-black hair and gray eyes, like slabs of frozen ice.  
  
"Sir, we found these two roaming the forest!" One of the guards stated, kneeling in front of Lord Darien.  
  
"Who are you, and where are you from?!?" Lord Darien asked in a loud booming voice. Alexia poked me in the ribs.  
  
"Uh…s-sir…. we're from ear-uh…. I mean…The Glowing Moon…." Everyone gasped at my explanation.  
  
"Throw them in the dungeon!" Darien screamed.  
  
"On second thought…" Darien called as we turned towards the door.  
  
"Keep that one." He pointed to Alexia.  
  
"She will stay and meet my son."  
  
"NOOOOOO!" I shouted as Alexia reached for my hand but I was quickly pulled out of reach and the door slammed in Alexia's face.  
  
The guards drug me down a large corridor and to the basement. The basement was full of cells with bars about four inches apart. The guards stopped at the second cell and shoved me hard from behind. I flew into the cell, my legs failing to catch me, but a boy around my age did. I collided with him and we hit the back wall, sliding to the ground. I was knocked out cold. When I woke up, I found myself gazing into the eyes of a brown-eyed red headed boy.  
  
"Who-who are you?" I stammered, wincing as he gently rubbed the tail of his shirt against my head where it had hit the wall.  
  
"My name is Adam." The boy replied soothingly.  
  
"I'm Kitana." I said smiling. He was too cute. While Adam told me what had happened I noticed that he had fangs, Adam caught my stare and answered my unasked question.  
  
"Yes, I'm a Vampire." He watched my face for a reaction but my appearance never changed. I didn't think anything could surprise me anymore. I sat up and leaned back against the cool cement wall.  
  
"So what are you in for?" I asked casually.  
  
"Stealing." Adam replied cracking a smile.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'm not really sure actually…" I said staring at the broken cement floor.  
  
"I think its because I'm from Earth." I looked up into Adams curious eyes.  
  
"Earth?" Adam asked.  
  
"oh…uh…I mean, the Glowing Moon" I said remembering what Quatre had told me.  
  
"WOW!" Adam said, his eyes widening.  
  
"No one ever comes back from the Glowing Moon…. alive."  
  
"I guess my sister and I are the first then…." I replied, tears welling in my eyes at the thought of poor Alexia.  
  
"Your sister?" Adam asked  
  
"Yah…my sister is here too, her name is Alexia. Lord Darien took her to meet his son." I said, tucking my head in-between my knees and letting the tears flow.  
  
"hey now…look at me Kitana!" Adam commanded. I lifted my tear streaked face slowly and gazed into his comforting eyes.  
  
"I promise you, I will get Alexia back for you." Adam said as he took me into his arms. I hugged him tightly and thanked him as I cried myself to sleep. When I awakened I pushed Adams arm off of my chest and sat up. Adam had slept right beside me and kept me warm the whole time I slept. He looked about two years older than me and he was so cute.  
  
"Hey you!" A guard yelled into the cell startling me and waking Adam up.  
  
"What do you want?!" Adam yelled back, baring his fangs.  
  
"Lord Darien wants to see the girl." The guard replied, taking a small step back from the cell door. I whimpered and clung to Adams arm. Adam leaned over my shoulder and whispered in my ear.  
  
"Don't worry, just act natural, then when he is done talking to you the guards will bring you straight back here."  
  
"Will you be here?" I whispered back, still clutching his arm.  
  
"I might not be, but I will be back soon, the guards will only need me for questioning." Adam replied, pulling me to my feet.  
  
"Now go." He said, gently pushing me towards the guard.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you" The guard opened the cell door and took me by the arm, leading me back to the large room with the throne. This time I noticed a boy my age that looked strangely familiar; he was standing beside Lord Darien's throne and staring at me oddly. I shifted my gaze to the back wall and there sat Alexia in a golden yellow dress. She stared at me with a look of worry. I couldn't stand to look at her so I turned my gaze to Lord Darien instead.  
  
"What do you want with me?!?" I asked, making myself sound braver than I actually felt.  
  
"I want you to meet someone." Lord Darien replied, smiling wickedly.  
  
"This is my son…. Jax" He said nodding his head to a boy Adams age.  
  
"Jax wants to get to know you." Lord Darien said, motioning for Jax to take me away. My brave face turned to one of pure horror when I noticed that Jax had fangs too. Jax grabbed me roughly by the arm and pulled me into a smaller room where there were no guards. I could hear someone yelling;  
  
"No leave her alone!" But I couldn't figure out who it was, it was a guys voice.  
  
"What are you going to do?" I asked Jax as he turned and locked the door behind us. He spun around and glared menacingly at me. I backed away towards the far wall. Jax jumped towards me and grabbed my arm. He spun me around and twisted my arm behind my back. I let out a small scream and Jax tilted his head slightly so as to whisper in my ear as Adam had done.  
  
"I think I'm going to have a little snack." He said shoving my head to the side and sinking his fangs into the soft flesh of my neck. Everything spun as I became weaker and weaker, then, it all went black. I can remember walking back down to the cell and having the guard lift me inside, the guard closed the door and walked away. I gazed around the cell weakly. Adam wasn't there. My dizziness overcame me and I fell into a heap on the floor.  
  
A few minutes later the guards led Adam back into the cell. He looked down and realized there was blood running down the side of my neck, making a puddle on the floor.  
  
"NO KITANA!" Adam yelled, trying to break free from the guards grasp, but they were too strong. The guards yanked Adam towards the far wall of the cell, the one opposite of me. They then chained his right leg to the wall and left.  
  
"Hang on Kitana!" Adam called as he grabbed my knapsack (which had been thrown into the room earlier) and dumped its contents out on the floor. The first thing that Adam found that might be useful was one of my pens. He snatched it up and began chipping away at his chain.  
  
"Come on! Come on!" Adam growled angrily. After a few minutes of had work Adam broke the chain. He scrambled towards me but was pulled back abruptly by a small piece of the chain which hadn't broken.  
  
"Damn!" Adam stated as he pulled himself across the floor, stretching as far as he could reach. He pulled as hard as he could, trying to reach my hand. He was only centimeters away when the chain snapped and Adam somersaulted across the floor, landing onto of me. I woke up and stared weakly into his eyes.  
  
"Kitana! What happened?!" Adam asked, pressing on the deep gash on my neck. I winced in pain and blacked out once again.  
  
"I've got to get you out of here." Adam whispered, picking my up and tossing me gently over his shoulder. He grabbed my knapsack and pushed at a loose bar on the cell door. The bar gave way and Adam caught it before it hit the ground. Adam then ran down the hallway until he came to a dead end. He pushed a brick in the wall and a secret opening in the floor slid open. He jumped down and closed the hatch. Adam carried me for hours until we came to a small opening at the very end of the tunnel. Adam pushed me up and out of the hole and then pulled himself up.  
  
When I woke up I was laying under a canopy of leaves. I tried to lift my head but a pain shot through my neck so I laid back down.  
  
"Where am I?" I said to myself just as Adam pulled back the canopy and stepped into the room.  
  
"Hey, your up!" Adam exclaimed.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"Yea, but I'm really weak." I said, touching the bandage on my neck gingerly.  
  
"Jax bit you didn't he?" Adam asked his face suddenly turning hard.  
  
"What's going to happen to me?" I asked quietly, a tear trickling down my cheek.  
  
"Kitana…" Adam started, pulling my chin up with his finger.  
  
"Did he feed you and of his own blood?" Adam asked, his eyes widening suddenly.  
  
"I…. uh…. I'm…. I'm not sure, I think so." I said looking up into Adams eyes.  
  
"Why?" Adam stood up and punched a tree trunk angrily; his face was hard and cold as if every hope was gone.  
  
"Adam please tell me why!!" I exclaimed, forcing myself to stand up.  
  
'Bad move' I thought to myself as the dizziness hit me and nearly knocked me flat. Adam quickly grabbed me and sat me down carefully. He looked into my eyes, they were pleading him to tell me. Adam sighed and took my hand in his, his fingers were icy and I shivered under his touch.  
  
"If Jax bit you and fed you some of his own blood, then by midnight tonight, you will become a vampire like him and I." I gasped and horrible thoughts started sweeping through my mind.  
  
"But…since you weren't born a vampire, there is a cure." Adam said, as he wiped the tears from my face.  
  
"Well…what's the cure then?" I asked, taking a deep breath and forcing myself to calm down.  
  
"A kiss from one who loves you deeply." Adam said sitting up his face etched in wonder. We sat there in silence for a good five minutes before Adam spoke again, the subject changed and forced out of mind.  
  
"We should go find your sister."  
  
"What time is it?" I asked, my voice choked from trying not to cry.  
  
"Twelve o'clock Pm." Adam replied quietly.  
  
"But…it's still dark…" I said, my eyes widening even through the pain of knowing what was coming for me.  
  
"Oh, in this world its always dark out, except once a month when the sun comes out for one day."  
  
"When does that happen?" I asked, forcing my curiousness. Adam got up and started walking towards a dugout tree trunk.  
  
"…The sun will come out at midnight tonight."  
  
"So…at midnight, you have to hide." I said, watching Adam pull a large wooden case out from inside the tree trunk.  
  
"You do too, if I cant change you back." Adam replied as he pushed the wooden case towards me.  
  
"We have to go to town to get some supplies if we are going to save your sister." He opened the case.  
  
"I…don't understand…" I stammered, a puzzled look crossing my face.  
  
"Well you can't go in that!" Adam said, referring to my blood stained uniform.  
  
"…I guess your right" I said, blushing furiously. Adam just smiled and pulled a long silky white dress from the case.  
  
"…This was my mothers…. before she died." Adam said, his smile fading as he handed me the soft dress.  
  
"Adam, what happened to your mother?" I asked, memorized by his sudden sadness.  
  
"Lord Darien had her and my Father killed, then he through me in the dungeon, but of course I escaped." Adam turned away quickly so I couldn't see his tears. I changed the subject.  
  
"The dress is beautiful Adam." I exclaimed as I held it up to my chest and stared at the silky material.  
  
"I'll let you change." Adam said, smiling faintly as I grinned admiringly at the dress. After he was gone and I was sure he wasn't coming back in, I quickly slipped on the dress.  
  
"Oh, shoot!" I muttered as I tugged at the back of the dress. The zipper was stuck.  
  
"Uh…Adam…could you come here for a minute…please?" I called nervously.  
  
"Yea? What's up?" Adam replied as he poked his head cautiously through the canopy of leaves. I pointed to the back of the dress and blushed crimson.  
  
"The zipper got stuck halfway up." Adam grinned and blushed as well. He stepped fully into the room and fiddled with the zipper for a minute before getting it up to the top. I laughed nervously and Adam smiled.  
  
"Come-on, lets get moving." Adam said as he picked his leather jacket up off of the floor and slipped it on. As we stepped out of the canopy house, a blast of cold air hit me and I shivered. 'Brrrrr' I thought to myself as Adam helped me over a fallen log.  
  
"You cold?" Adam asked, looking at me briefly and then returning his gaze to the forest in front of him.  
  
"Uh…no…" I lied. 'It's dark and spooky out…' I thought just before something went running really fast through the bushed beside me. I let out a small yelp and jumped towards Adam, pulling him in front of myself.  
  
"What was that?!?" I whispered harshly in Adams ear and fought to keep my breathing normal. We walked in small circles, Adam holding me behind him the entire time.  
  
"…I'm…." Just as Adam was about to reply, Quatre popped his head out from the bushes and sprang towards us.  
  
"Quatre!!" Adam and I cried in unison.  
  
"You know him?!" I asked as I let out a long deep breath.  
  
"Yeah…Quatre and I have been pals since we were young." Adam said, releasing his clenched fists.  
  
"You gave us quite a scare." I said, watching Quatre pant quietly.  
  
"What's the problem Q?" Adam asked, helping Quatre to his feet.  
  
"Kitana…your…" Quatre gasped, still trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Your…sister!" He finally choked out.  
  
"Lord Darien is…planning…for her to…wed Jax…" I listened carefully as Quatre explained tiredly.  
  
"Rayden…is doing whatever is possible to…stop it…but he can't…hold out much longer."  
  
"Who is Rayden?" I asked softly, the news still sinking in.  
  
"Oh yea…I guess you wouldn't know." Quatre said quietly.  
  
"After all I didn't know until just recently either…"  
  
"What are you rambling on about?!" Adam asked impatiently. Quatre gave Adam a dirty look and then began to speak again.  
  
"This may come as a shock to you Kitana, but here goes…a long time ago, a Warlock named Kyle met a psychic name Gabriele; your mother and father."  
  
"What do you mean?! I'm from Earth!!" I exclaimed bewildered.  
  
"No, your not! Your from here!" Quatre explained.  
  
"When you were three years old, your parents sent you to the Glowing Moon to save you from Lord Darien. They tried to send your twin brother along as well but Lord Darien caught him and killed your parents."  
  
"Wow!" Muttered Adam.  
  
"Rayden…" I whispered.  
  
"What?" Adam asked.  
  
"Rayden." I repeated.  
  
"He's my twin."  
  
"Exactly!" Quatre said as he pulled a blade of grass through his fingers, twitching a ear unconsciously.  
  
"We have to rescue Alexia…she may not be my biological sister…but she's still family." I said, turning towards Adam seriously.  
  
"Do you think a kiss from Rayden would help me?" I doubted it.  
  
"Maybe…" Adam replied.  
  
"What?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I'll explain on the way." Adam said as he took my hand and we broke out into a run.  
  
"We only have ten more hours until midnight…so lets set to work."  
  
"I…have…to…stop…for…a…minute…" I panted as we neared the edge of town.  
  
"What's the matter?" Adam asked, slowing to a stop. I dropped down on a fallen log and rested my head on my knees.  
  
"I …think…I'm coming…down with…something…" I gasped as I sucked in a few deep breaths. Adam pressed the back of his hand to my forehead.  
  
"You seem warm…are you sure your alright?"  
  
"I'm FINE!" I snapped, not meaning to.  
  
"Lets just go save Alexia!" I said, a tiny bit softer, but I still sounded pretty annoyed.  
  
"Are you two coming or not?!" Quatre called from up ahead.  
  
"yah!" Adam called back as he shot me a strange look.  
  
"Ok, you guys wait out here and I'll get some supplies from this store." Adam said as he left us standing outside a small old-fashioned hardware store.  
  
"Quatre! Quatre!" called a young voice.  
  
"Huh?" I mumbled quietly glancing around cautiously.  
  
"Sora?! What are you doing here? I told you to stay home!" Quatre commanded as a small cat girl leapt into his arms.  
  
"I missed you!" she squeaked as tears started forming in her large blue eyes.  
  
"Sorry…its just, you startled me." Quatre said as he set her down on the ground.  
  
"Kitana, Sora…Sora, Kitana." Quatre introduced us.  
  
"Hi, you must be Quatres' younger sister." I said, smiling politely at the adorable child.  
  
"How'd you know?" Sora asked, placing her small hand in Quatres larger one.  
  
"I guessed." I said, looking up as I saw two guards walk by. I quickly turned my face the other way. The guards glanced at me but kept walking by.  
  
"Hey Quatre, your sister coming along?" Adam asked as he walked out of the store empty handed.  
  
"NO." Quatre stated as he turned Sora so she was facing him.  
  
"Go home and wait for me!" He commanded.  
  
"Awww!! Please let me come!!" Sora begged. As Quatre and Sora had an argument about if she could come or not, I turned to Adam.  
  
"Where are the supplies?" I asked, a puzzled look on my face.  
  
"Didn't have what I wanted, what's the big deal, I'll deal without it."  
  
"Alright!" I grumbled turning back to Quatre and Sora.  
  
'why am I so angry at Adam?' I thought to myself.  
  
"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!!" Came a voice from behind us.  
  
"RUN!!" Quatre shouted. I turned and ran as fast as I could in a long dress. I could hear Adam yelling at me to run faster, and my heart caught in my throat.  
  
'He's caught…' I thought.  
  
"Quatre!! Help me!!" I head Sora yell.  
  
"SORA!! Let me go!!" Quatre struggled with a guard. I could hear someone running close behind me.  
  
"Someone help me!!!" I screamed, turning around a corner and tripping on a overturned garbage can.  
  
"OW! My ankle!!" I groaned out loud.  
  
"Gotcha!!" The guard said as he reached down and hauled me to my feet.  
  
"Watch it!" I snapped at the guard as he drug me back to the others; who were already caught.  
  
"What did you do to her?!" Adam yelled as the guard tossed me to the ground and I grabbed my ankle in pain.  
  
"Colonel, sir, we found them!" One of the guards said as a man in uniform came walking up to us.  
  
"Good job men, take them to Lord Darien's castle." The colonel commanded.  
  
"Kitana, are you all right?" Adam asked, certainly concerned.  
  
"I-I don't know." I replied clutching my ankle. I couldn't seem to move it at all.  
  
"Get up little missy." A brown haired blue eyed guard commanded.  
  
"But my ankle…" I mumbled. But I knew he wouldn't care.  
  
"Here then…" The guard said as he picked me up and started carrying me towards the large castle that loomed up over the hill. I looked over at Adam. He was giving the guard a dirty look. I glanced behind us and there were Quatre and Sora, both being drug along by the guards.  
  
"So what did you do to make Lord Darien hate you so much?" The guard asked. I thought he was nice enough so I answered him.  
  
"I'm his niece and he wants to kill me and my friends." I muttered, not sure if I should be telling him this or not.  
  
"Why did you come to town if you knew that he wanted to kill you?" The guard asked.  
  
"I had to because the last time I was here Jax bit me and the only way to save me is to get my twin brother to…." I said just before the guard cut me off.  
  
"Your princess Kitana?!" He stammered quietly.  
  
"yes…" I said puzzled.  
  
"I-I've been sent here from Asturia to protect you!" The guard whispered softly so no one would hear us.  
  
"Really?!?" I asked, still speaking out loud.  
  
"Shhhh!! My name is Duo Maxwell, I'm from the castle of Asturia. My father, the King has told me all about you, and that I should try and rescue you." Duo whispered quietly.  
  
"So, how are we going to get out of here?" I whispered back.  
  
"Leave that to me!" Duo replied smirking.  
  
"I may run and hide but I never tell a lie, to pretty ladies like you anyway, that's me in a nutshell." I smiled and blushed lightly.  
  
"So you have to find Rayden by twelve o'clock right?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yeah, and my sister Alexia." I added.  
  
"The one from earth right?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yeah." I said more loudly. All this time Adam was staring at us strangely. I could tell he was jealous. As we neared the castle, Quatre broke free from the guards and bolted towards the trees.  
  
"GET HIM!!" The colonel yelled. Duo jerked his head around to see what was happening and nearly dropped me.  
  
"Oops, sorry." He said catching me with his face close to mine.  
  
"No problem…" I squeaked, blushing furiously. I could hear Adam scowling in the background and it made me blush even more.  
  
"Sorry sir, he got away." One of the Guards reported, jogging up to the colonel.  
  
"HA SERVES YOU RIGHT!!" Sora chanted giddily.  
  
"Shut up kid!" The guard snapped glaring at the small cat child.  
  
"You shut up!!" I yelled nearly falling out of Duo's arms again.  
  
"Leave her alone…she's only a kid." Duo said bravely.  
  
"Keep your mouth shut privet!" The colonel ordered taking a step towards us.  
  
"I haven't seen you around, are you new or something?"  
  
"Uh…yes sir! Lord Darien just recruited me." Duo lied. I just smiled.  
  
We finally reached the castle…and the dungeons as well. Duo set me down gently inside the cell door, while the other guard tossed Sora in beside me. Just as the guard holding Adam was about to shove Adam in the same cell, the colonel stopped him.  
  
"Put him in that cell." The colonel ordered, pointing to a cell directly across from the one I was in. The guard obeyed. Right before Duo left the cell he bent down and whispered in my ear.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get Rayden down hear as soon as I can. I promise." I watched him leave and I sighed dreamily.  
  
"What were you and that guard talking about?!" Adam asked suspiciously, after Duo had left.  
  
"Oh, his name is Duo Maxwell and he is the prince of Asturia, he is here to save us." I retorted excitedly.  
  
"Good for him!" Adam muttered smugly.  
  
"Let me see you try and get us out of here!!" I snapped, suddenly angry again.  
  
"Whatever." Adam replied turning towards the back wall of his cell.  
  
'Why do I keep snapping on Adam?' I asked myself 'what did he do to me? Nothing!' I promised myself I would try to be nicer.  
  
"Ouch!" I yelped as I pressed gingerly on my ankle. Adam turned around with a softer look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry Kitana. Its just that…well…you know." He said blushing.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry too." I said quietly  
  
"Is your ankle okay?" Sora asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
  
"I don't know, it really hurts." I replied.  
  
"Is it swollen?" Adam asked sitting up on his knees so he could see better. I pulled off my shoe and sock. My ankle was at least the diameter of a softball.  
  
" Yes!" I reported to Adam, trembling slightly.  
  
"Wow, it is too…" Adam said in awe, he could see it from his cell.  
  
"Can you wiggle your toes?" Adam asked. I tried but it was no use.  
  
"No…" I squeaked as a burning sensation shot up my leg. I gasped in pain and laid down on my back. I clenched my teeth and fists while the sensation continued burning my leg. I had started sweating and that wasn't helping any.  
  
"I think its broken…" Adam called over.  
  
"No shit Sherlock!" I yelled, still clenching my teeth.  
  
"Kitana, I'm scared, what's going to happen to us?" Sora cried, clutching onto my arm.  
  
"Don't worry Sora, we have people trying to save us, we'll get out of here yet." Adam answered for me.  
  
"Kitana, are you okay?" Adam asked, staring at me strangely as I rolled around on the floor cursing in pain.  
  
"Does it look like I am okay?! Why don't you just shut up, because you're not helping any!" I yelled sourly.  
  
"I would but I'm over here and your not!!" Adam yelled back.  
  
"I'm sorry Kitana, your hurt, its not your fault" Adam said soothingly. I groaned.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Sora said digging through the pockets in her torn dress.  
  
"I forgot I had this, or I would have given it to you sooner." Sora said as she pulled out a small green plant and handed it to me.  
  
"What is it?" I asked turning the plant over and over in my hands.  
  
"It helps get rid of pain." Sora replied  
  
"Quatre always hurts himself when he goes out, so I always carry a little of this to help him." She explained.  
  
"What so I do with it" I asked, still slightly confused.  
  
"Here." Sora took the plant from me and broke off a small piece. A yellow colored liquid oozed from the smaller piece of the plant.  
  
"Eat it, it's the liquid that helps." Sora said, handing me the smaller piece of the plant and putting the other one back into her pocket. I nodded and placed the plant in my mouth, chewing quickly. The plant tasted bitter and I gagged as I swallowed it.  
  
"Yuck!" I muttered.  
  
"Thank you Sora." I said as I suddenly felt sleepy.  
  
"It will make you sleep, sorry I forgot to mention that." Sora said quietly as she propped my ankle up on her knees.  
  
"Have a good sleep." Adam said as I fell back into a dreamless slumber.  
  
"There's only three hours left!" I heard Duo talking to Adam. I was awake but I kept my eyes closed.  
  
"Lord Darien has something planned…but I don't know what it is yet."  
  
"Alright, just get us out of here fast! I think Kitana is already starting to cross over. Adam replied worriedly.  
  
"What do your mean?" Duo asked glancing over at my 'sleeping' body.  
  
"Well for one, she gets angry really easily, plus she is running a high fever…at least she was the last time I checked…and those are both signs of the crossing. Adam said seriously. Duo reached over between the bars of my cell and touched my cheek.  
  
"Your right…she's burning up." Duo said quietly before turning his gaze to Sora.  
  
"Sora I met up with your brother, he's thinking of something to get you out of here as soon as possible, so don't worry." Sora nodded, a sleepy smile crossing her cat like face.  
  
"Hey you!! Bring the girl to Lord Darien immediately!" A guard yelled down the steep staircase.  
  
"Sure thing." Duo replied flatly.  
  
"Here…" Duo said, tossing Adam a spare key to the cell.  
  
"You might need it, if I can't get back." Duo then opened the cell containing me and took me out, leaving the door open just a crack. He nodded to Sora and Adam then carried me up the set of stairs towards the throne room.  
  
"Kitana…wake up…" Duo said softly, his lips brushing my ear. I opened my eyes slowly and blinked the sleep away. Now completely awake I smiled and rested my head on Duo's shoulder as he carried me swiftly to my unknown doom. I was still really sleepy and I could hardly keep my eyes open, but I managed. I glanced halfheartedly around the room but Rayden and Alexia were no longer there. Lord Darien noticed my stare and commented in his gruff voice.  
  
"They got away, but don't you worry my dear niece…we WILL find them."  
  
"We have something special planned for you though." Jax piped up from the corner, he was leaning smugly against a door that led to the outside of the castle.  
  
"Wh-what?" I stammered certainly frightened.  
  
"Kitana, Kitana, Kitana…my dear cousin Kitana, If I told you it would ruin the surprise!" Jax mocked.  
  
While I was trying to figure out what Jax was talking about, Rayden and Alexia had met up with Quatre and were on their way to the castle to rescue us.  
  
"Tell me!! Or else!!" I yelled at Jax.  
  
"Or else what?!" Jax snapped.  
  
"JAX!" Lord Darien growled glaring at his son.  
  
"It doesn't matter anyway, so just tell the girl." He commanded.  
  
"Yes father." Jax muttered angrily.  
  
"Well?" I said after a long pause.  
  
"YA!! Shut up a minute and I'll tell you!!" Jax yelled.  
  
"Since you are a half vampire at this time, and at twelve o'clock sunlight will stream over the land, my father and I have decided that it will be more…comfortable for you outside, rather in the safety of the dark castle, were I will be." Jax said, smirking wildly, any traces of anger had diminished and pure giddiness had ruled.  
  
"NO!" Duo yelled suddenly, blowing his cover.  
  
"What?!? Your not one of our men!! Guards arrest that man!!" Jax commanded pointing accusingly at Duo. Duo set me down on the ground and took off towards the door as fast as he could, but it wasn't fast enough and two guards tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Take him to the dungeon!" Lord Darien commanded, his patients clearly ran out. The guards took firm hold on Duo and drug him away.  
  
"We seem to have traitors among us. Anyone else who dares to defy me…shall be executed on the spot!" He said quietly yet firmly. A few guards gulped but returned to their regular stance and stony expressions.  
  
"What time is it?" Lord Darien asked impatiently.  
  
"Exactly two hours until midnight." One guard spoke bravely and from the look in his eyes I could tell he was loyal to the country and its leader.  
  
"Lets take her out now!!" Jax pleaded.  
  
"Please oh please?"  
  
"Fine!" Lord Darien snapped, glaring at his pleading child.  
  
"Do as you must."  
  
"Thank you father!" Jax exclaimed as he walked briskly over to me and smirked.  
  
"Too bad…you are far to pretty to waste, oh well, a vampires got to do what a vampires got to do…" He said smugly as he reached down and grabbed my arms. I struggled and screamed but it was no use.  
  
"Let me go you jerk!!" I yelled harshly. Jax yanked me to my feet and I nearly fell over in pain as my ankle touched the ground. He pulled my arms behind my back and shoved me hard towards the door. I tried to jump without letting my foot hit the ground but Jax was moving too fast and I tripped and fell onto the solid ground.  
  
"Owww…" I groaned loudly as Jax pulled me to my feet once again.  
  
"Hurry up!" He commanded as I limped out the door to the awaiting darkness. As soon as I made it outside my body went limp, dizziness encircled me and a huge flash of bright light surrounded me. I could hear myself scream but my lips never seemed to move.  
  
'What's going on?!" I thought to myself as images jumped up in front of me and then disappeared. Everything spun and the remaining images blurred together. I saw swords and blood, lots of blood, and water…someone drowning in a voice I recognized but couldn't piece together, fire…but most of all…I saw death. I opened my eyes; which had closed sometime during my vision; and let out a blood-curling scream.  
  
My scream was so loud that all the others, who at the time were in separate parts of the forest surrounding the castle, heard it.  
  
"Shut up!!" Jax yelled as he turned and with full force, punched me directly in the stomach. I gasped for breath and hunched myself over in pain.  
  
"Chain her up!!" Jax ordered to the guards, who he had shoved me to during my vision. They pulled me up straight and lifted me off of the ground. I yanked my legs up to my chest and flung them forward, trying to kick Jax, but it didn't work, he noticed my movements and moved quickly out of the way. In the middle of the kick Jax reached out and took hold of my broken ankle, squeezing hard. I screamed in pain and dropped my legs quickly.  
  
"Serves you right whore!" Jax chuckled quietly as the guards snapped chains around my wrists and let me go. I could feel my wrist joints popping under my weight. I moved my feet around under me; they weren't touching the ground.  
  
"And just so you won't try anymore funny stuff…guards, chain her ankles as well." Jax ordered, turning away while the guards obeyed orders.  
  
"Please…" I whispered weakly just before I blacked out.  
  
"KITANA!!" Adam yelled as he burst out of the castles side door towards the small clearing I was in. Sora and Duo were hot on his heals.  
  
"Stop!" Rayden commanded, jumping up in front of Adam and pulling him into the bushes where Quatre Alexia and he had been hiding.  
  
"If you go barging in there the only thing that will happen is you will get yourself caught and possibly killed." Rayden whispered loudly.  
  
"Whoa-who…who are you?" Adam asked dumbfounded.  
  
"His name is Rayden and he is Kitana's brother." Quatre said, pulling Sora up onto his lap and hugging her affectionately.  
  
"Oh, nice to meet you…" Adam said extending his hand hesitantly.  
  
"Can we quit with the formalities and save Kitana already?!" Duo asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, come on guys!" Alexia cried worriedly.  
  
"Quatre filled me in on the whole vampire incident…so how much time is left?" Rayden asked, turning to face Adam with my eyes.  
  
" Half an hour." Alexia said, a tear slipping down her pale cheek.  
  
"Hey, don't cry little lady…" Duo smiled, wiping the tear away.  
  
"We will save Kitana no matter what!"  
  
"Adam you have to leave, the sun will be up shortly, go now!" Quatre ordered handing a protesting Sora over to him.  
  
"NO!" Adam whispered harshly.  
  
"I'm not leaving her like that!" Adam pointed towards me with a wary finger.  
  
"ooooh" I groaned as I came out of my deep sleep. Reality flew back to me and the pain hit me like a sharp bullet piercing my chest. I lifted my head slightly and snarled menacingly, doing a double take.  
  
'Whoa! That wasn't me!' I thought  
  
"What's happening to me?!" I groaned in a voice I couldn't recognize.  
  
"You're turning over!" Jax stated chuckling to himself. I turned my head away from him and closed my eyes. Jax grabbed me by the chin and forced me to face him, my eyes opening slowly.  
  
"Do not turn away from me!" He growled barring his fangs. I gasped and my eyes widened in fear.  
  
"Don't be afraid, we've done this before…" Jax whispered into my ear as he darted forward and locked his teeth into my neck. I screamed as I felt the blood and energy being drained from me once again.  
  
"…Stop…" I gasped as I tried to struggle but Jax held strong.  
  
"No…please…" I mumbled as I drifted out of reality. Jax pulled his face away, his lips smeared with my blood.  
  
"I want more!" Jax sneered wickedly and looked over at the guards who backed away instinctively. Jax turned back to me; my head was hanging limply and my breath barely entering my lips. Jax shrugged and leaned in again.  
  
"Wouldn't hurt…me anyway…" he mumbled, only inches away from my seeping neck.  
  
"NOOO!!" Adam yelled as he barged out of the bushes tossing Sora to the side, he picked up one of the guards misplaced swords and swung at Jax. Jax immediately pulled his sword from his belt and blocked Adams blow. Duo, Rayden, and Quatre leaped out of the bushes and fended off the surprised guards while Alexia and a pouting Sora ran to my rescue.  
  
"Where is the key!?" Alexia shouted as she tugged helplessly on my chains. Adam took a wide c shaped swing and caught Jax on the right shoulder causing him to drop the small silver key he had been clutching in his hand. Rayden rolled away from one of the guards' wide swing and snatched the key tossing it blindly to Alexia and leaping onto another guard. Alexia unlocked my chains and I fell into her grasp, we toppled to the ground and she clutched me in her arms.  
  
"Kitana…oh Kitana…please be alright." She whispered quietly, tears streaming down her dirt streaked face. Adam and Jax continued to fight either one failing to get the better hand until one of Adams swings came too close to a tree branch slicing it right from the tree. The branch fell pointy end pointing right at Jax. The branch caught Jax right under the left shoulder blade killing him instantly.  
  
"NOOO!!" Darien yelled from the doorway of the castle, his eyes wide with grief stricken horror. Adam dropped his sword and quickly stooped to pick me up, checking back to see if the others were following he raced into the trees. Darien ran to his dead sons side.  
  
" Adam Barton, you will pay…with your life…and your friends." Darien whispered insanely, his eyes rolling wildly in his head. The sky was just starting to light up as he quickly retreated to his castle.  
  
I moaned weakly as Adam sponged my head lightly with a cool cloth. The pain I was feeling was immense and I trembled.  
  
"Where are we?" I croaked with a dry throat.  
  
"We're underground…in my basement I guess you could say." Adam replied soothingly.  
  
"The others are upstairs waiting 'till it gets dark again."  
  
"How much time is left?" I asked the fear no longer present in my voice, but Adam could see it clearly on my face.  
  
"five minutes…I'm sorry Kitana…I've failed to keep my promise." Adam dropped his head his eyes sweeping across the floor. We sat there in silence for three minutes.  
  
"Two more minutes." Adam warned me. I took a hold of Adams hand and squeezed tightly.  
  
" Adam, you haven't failed me, you have brought me and my family back together and I thank you…but if I must turn into a vampire…I want you to place me outside now…so I can die instantly." Tears were running down my face and dampening the dirt beside me. Adam pulled me closer to him his face only centimeters from mine.  
  
"No, I care to much about you to let you die like that." Adams eyes were the most intense I had ever seen them.  
  
"I care about you too much…" He whispered as he leaned in even closer, his lips brushing my own. My eyes instinctively closed and I met my lips with his. We kissed passionately for several seconds before we pulled away gasping for air. I stared up into Adams eyes as I breathed the words.  
  
"Thank you Adam." My fangs disappeared and the pain subsided.  
  
"Your welcome my love." Adam replied bending down to kiss me again, this time more roughly.  
  
"I wonder what's going on down there…" Duo muttered as he stared at the floor hatch that led to the basement.  
  
"Well I guess we'll find out tonight at eight when it gets dark again." Rayden replied worriedly. Alexia sighed laying back in his arms and falling asleep, Quatre and Sora left the tree canopy and went for a swim in the lake to clean up while Duo went to explore the area.  
  
"So…Adam…what are we going to do down here to pass the time?" Kitana asked smugly leaning against Adam and looking up into his sparkling eyes.  
  
"I don't know…. what do you have in mind?" Adam grinned and tweaked my nose playfully. I giggled and turned around so I was facing him. My eyes danced in amusement as I placed my hands on either of his shoulders and shoved, knocking Adam to the dirt floor. I fell forward lying on his stomach and staring deep into his eyes. Adams face turned a light red but was quickly replaced with a feeling I couldn't uncover, but I knew my eyes showed the same feeling. The silence stretched between us but the feeling only grew stronger. Slowly Adam lifted his head and met his lips with mine, his kiss was filled with hunger, but for more than just that, a kiss, it was filled with tenderness that only I would experience.  
  
"I love you Kitana…." Adam whispered nuzzling my neck sweetly. My breath caught in my throat. No one had ever said those words to me and meant it. I wasn't sure how to react, I didn't know what to say. Adam stopped kissing my neck and looked up into my eyes.  
  
"Do you love me?" His question hit me hard and I felt as if I were melting, I knew the answer but I wasn't sure how to say it out loud. Adam saw the panic in my eyes and he smiled softly, he wrapped his arms around me tight and rolled over so he was lying on me. My eyes remained on his as he slowly kissed me from the stomach all the way up my breasts to my throat, chin and finally back to the mouth. I pressed against him wanting the kiss more than anything in the world. Adam abruptly pulled back just enough so I could still feel his breath on my lips.  
  
"Do you?" He asked again, the warmth of his words tickled my face as I tried to lock my lips with his again; he only smiled and waited patiently. I sighed and sat up so Adams legs were on either side of me and we were facing each other.  
  
"Of course I love you Adam…. how couldn't I?" Adam smiled and kissed me again, running his hands lightly up my sides making me tremble under his soft touch.  
  
"Why?" Adams hands snaked around my back and slowly unzipped the zipper on my dress. His hands slid down the small of my back and rested there gently.  
  
"Why? What kind of a question is that?!" I cried smiling and kissing the nape of his neck.  
  
"Just a question…" Adam replied his grin widening as he slid his hands further up my back and onto my shoulders, slowly sliding the short- sleeved dress down my arms leaving me topless except for my bra. "A question that has no need for an answer…" Adam finished, as he slowly undid my bra and tossed it aside. My eyes remained on his and I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. Adam smiled and leaned forward, kissing me passionately. He continued leaning forward until we were lying on the ground again, his body pressed firmly against mine. All around us seemed to disappear, all that was left was Adam and I; all the feelings coursing through us grew stronger and our kisses intensified. Unknowingly my hands stripped Adam of his shirt and slowly began unzipping his pants. Adam smiled and nibbled the bottom of my lip causing more shivers to rack my body. The sweat on Adams face glistened as I ran my hands gently through his hair. Our bodies pressed even closer together, which seemed nearly impossible because of how close we already were. Adams hands slid down to my thigh and he rubbed it gently. I kissed him harder and he returned it even fiercer, we both pulled away gasping for air and just holding each other.  
  
"Do you want to stop?" Adam whispered into my ear, sending butterflies pummeling into my stomach. I stared deep into his eyes for a moment before slowly shaking my head and kissing him again.  
  
"…no…"  
  
"…Kitana….if I don't stop now…I don't think I will be able to at all…" Adams voice sounded worried but it had more want than anything.  
  
"…don't stop…" I whispered back licking his lips just to taste him.  
  
"…your sure?" Adam asked a low moan escaping his lips at the same time.  
  
"Adam!" I replied sternly arching my back up to press even harder against him. Adams face filled with affection as he slowly began his journey down, ending just below my bellybutton, he kissed it tenderly sending a wave of heat shooting through me as my back arched up involuntarily. We made eye contact as my hands pressed against his shoulders urging him to continue. Adam smiled and kissed the tender skin again.  
  
"Hey…are you-….uh…" Quatre blushed furiously and quickly dropped the hatch of the basement door. Adam leaped off of me and quickly zipped up his pants tugging on his shirt, his face was fuchsia. My breath caught in my throat as I pulled up the tattered dress clutching the fabric to my chest.  
  
"Adam…I…" I was speechless with embarrassment but Adam silenced me with a grin.  
  
"You might want to change…" Adam laughed and handed me my knapsack which had been sitting unnoticed in the corner.  
  
"Yeah…your right…" I dug quietly into my bag and pulled out my school gym uniform. An overly large gray t-shirt and a pair of matching black shorts, I tugged the cloths on and looked back at Adam.  
  
"We should probably get up there…before Quatre says something he shouldn't…" Adam laughed and stood up taking a hold of my hand and pulling me towards the opening, I followed gladly, my knapsack in tote. Adam shoved open the small door and stepped out into the darkness of his small canopy house. My eyes scanned the area for Quatre and I found him standing near the Canopy opening, his face a deep deep red. The others all turned to us as we stepped out of the small basement.  
  
"What was going on down there? Quatre wont say a thing…" Sora complained crossing her small arms in front of her.  
  
"That's because he's not supposed to." Adam replied simply as he picked up his leather jacket and handed it to me.  
  
"…Anyway…Lord Darien has guards spanned out everywhere…its just a matter of time before they find this place…so we better start heading towards Austuria if you want to keep alive." Duo said stepping out into the night. I grinned looking over at Adam as we both followed hand in hand. As soon as we left the comfort of the canopy Alexia pounced on me gathering me in an excessively tight embrace.  
  
"I was so worried!" Alexia cried tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm so glad your okay!"  
  
"Of course I'm okay! I always am!" I said pushing her away and smiling comfortingly.  
  
"I guess we finally meet dear sister." Rayden said stepping in front of me. I smiled and hugged him. "you don't know how long I've been waiting to finally meet you Kitana" Rayden said smiling back.  
  
"Come on…we should go…" Adam said quietly taking hold of my hand once again. "you lead…" Adam motioned to Duo and he nodded as the clouds opened up and a light sprinkling rain started falling. Duo walked towards the river, by the time we got there it was pouring rain and we were all drenched. The river was now moving swiftly and rising with the pounding water. Duo stepped up onto a now submerged rock and used the slippery path to slowly make his way across the river. Alexia was next and then Quatre and Sora.  
  
"Your turn." Adam said shoving me gently towards the rocks.  
  
"B-but…. I can't swim!!" I cried turning to face Adam with a look of stricken horror engraved in my face.  
  
"You wont fall in." Adam replied soothingly as he helped me up onto the first rock and clutched my hand.  
  
"No…Adam please…I can't…" I gasped fearfully.  
  
"Come on…. its alright…keep moving." Adam urged as he pushed me towards the next stone. I stepped slowly and cautiously, my hair was flying wildly in the wind and it swept its tendrils into my face, blinding me momentarily. I shoved the coppery strands out of my eyes while Adam stepped up behind me. I adjusted my balance and stepped uncertainly onto the next rock. Adam Rayden and I were about halfway across the river when we hear one of Darien's guards yelling after us.  
  
"STOP!!" The sudden distraction caused me to lose my balance and plunge into the icy water. I gasped and sucked in foam. Adam clutched my hand but it was slippery and he was unable to keep a good enough grip.  
  
"KITANA!!!" Adam screamed trying with all his strength the pull me out of the water.  
  
"H-help!!" I gurgled as my head rose above the surface. "A-Adam…. please!!" Adam struggled to keep a hold on my failing grasp but it was no use and I was quickly swept away.  
  
"NOOO!!!" Rayden cried as he too fell into the icy waters clutches. Adam caught him by the arm and hauled him safely to the rocks security. All Adam could do was watch as I was swiftly swept down the river and out of sight. All I could see was water, I couldn't tell up from down and I could no longer find the surface. 'Oh god…I'm going to die!' I thought as I passed out of consciousness from lack of air. When I woke up I was crumpled in a heap on a small rocky embankment. I groaned and moved my hand to my head where a sharp pain was making me grimace. When I pulled my hand away and looked at it; it was covered in thick red blood. I groaned again and fell back onto the sharp rocks jabbing into my back. I suddenly shot back up again and stared at my ankle.  
  
"It's healed…" I croaked in awe. I hadn't noticed it before but I had been completely healed, until this happened. 'it must have been all that vampire power that healed it right before I almost changed over' I thought solemnly. I was almost completely dry…but the coolness of the waters effect still remained and I shivered. Adams leather jacket was keeping me somewhat warm as the fierce winds tore into my bare legs, leaving them completely numb. It had quit raining but it was now cooler on land then it was when I had been in the water. I winced in pain as I crawled slowly to the shelter of a huge evergreen pine tree and collapsed into a deep slumber. I was tired, weak and extremely hungry when I awoke for the second time. I shivered uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh Adam, where are you?" I asked out loud, a small tear trickling down my pale cheek.  
  
  
  
"KITANA!!!" Duo yelled as he and Rayden ran side by side down the path of the winding river.  
  
"How could we have lost the others?!" Rayden panted his brow furrowed in frustration.  
  
"I don't know…but what I do know is that we must find them before…Darien does." Duo replied speeding his pace.  
  
"Kitana! Alexia! Sora! Quatre! ADAM!!" Duo and Rayden shouted in unison, their eyes darting back and forth across the riverbanks.  
  
"I hope Kitana is alright…" Rayden whispered, "She can't swim."  
  
"Come on…we better hurry." Duo said, tugging on Rayden's arm and running even faster.  
  
  
  
"Damn it!" Adam complained as he tripped over an uprooted tree root and tumbled into the mud. 'Come on Adam you can find her…she's counting on you!' Adam reassured himself and pushed himself to his feet. Adams pace quickened more than it was before as he continued in the direction that I had been swept down stream.  
  
  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!!! LET ME GO YOU JERKS!!!" Sora screeched as a guard grabbed a hold of her arm and stopped her head in her tracks.  
  
"Shhhh!" Quatre whispered to Alexia as he crept behind the bushes that were alongside the guard who held Sora captive. In one quick movement Quatre jumped out of the cover of the trees and landed on the guard swiping a claw filled hand across his face causing him to release Sora. Sora immediately bolted for the bushes her tail swishing behind her in agitation. Alexia caught Sora by the arm as she ran by and pulled her into the bush where she was hiding.  
  
"Huh!" Sora gasped uncertainly.  
  
"Hush…its okay…its me! Alexia." She explained quietly. Just then Quatre went flying by the bush.  
  
"RUN!!" He cried as he led the guards in the other direction. Alexia took Sora by the hand and began running away from where Quatre was headed.  
  
"NO! I can't leave Quatre!!" Sora cried pulling her arm free. Alexia stopped and looked at the scared whimpering cat/child.  
  
"Look…I know you don't want to leave your brother behind, I wouldn't either, but we wont be any good to Quatre if we are captured too." Alexia explained hurriedly.  
  
  
  
"okay…I guess your right…" Sora replied taking Alexia's hand and running along side her.  
  
When I woke up I had no Idea what time it was and for a minute I had forgotten where I was at all. It was raining hard again and I was completely drenched. I reached my hand up to the dried blood plastered to my forehead and winced in pain; I pulled my hand back and shivered. Once I was on my feet I had to hug the tree as a quick wave of dizziness nearly knocked my over. After the dizziness had past I looked around. Sighing I began to follow the river back the way it had swept me. After what seemed like hours and probably was, I was still stumbling weakly up the river bank, trying to find the others. I was cold, tired, wet and hungry and I could hardly keep myself standing on my own two feet. A noise from up ahead of me made me freeze in my tracks my eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Wh-who's there!?" I stammered frightened. Just then Adam came bolting out of the bushes in front of me and collided head on sending us both flying down a small hill. Adam was laying on top of me and looking at me with complete surprise etched all over his face.  
  
"Kitana!! I finally found you!!" Adam sat up and pulled me into a deep hug ending in a really sweet longing kiss. Once the kiss was broken my eyes exploded into tears and I couldn't seem to stop rambling helplessly.  
  
"Oh Adam! I've been looking everywhere for guys! I'm cold and tired and I can hardly move and when you ran into me I nearly had a heart attack!" Adam hugged me again and we both stood up. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes just taking in his warmth.  
  
'so…warm…' I felt as if I would melt despite the coldness I was still experiencing. The rain finally stopped and the wind died down as Adam continued to rub my back comfortingly.  
  
"Where is everyone else?" I asked finally as we parted from our hug.  
  
"We got split up when the guards attacked." Adams eyes were darting around suspiciously and I couldn't help but follow suit. Adam suddenly spun around and swung his arm out in front of me protectively.  
  
"Did you hear something?" He asked quietly narrowing his eyes in the direction of the trees before us.  
  
"No…did you?" My heart began to speed up and I swallowed hard, clutching onto Adams bare arm.  
  
"Stay here." Adam stated firmly pulling his arm away from mine and walking towards the trees.  
  
"Be careful!" I warned hugging myself tightly. I could sense something was wrong but had no idea what it was. Adam crept slowly and silently into the bush where he disappeared from my sight.  
  
"Adam…" Aloud crunching and THUD came from the bushes where Adam had disappeared to and once again my heart started pounding. Forgetting Adams orders for me to stay put I took off into the trees after him.  
  
"Adam…. where are you?!" I yelled frantically as I shoved my way through the trees earning myself many more a scrape.  
  
"Kitana…its okay…we're over here." The voice wasn't Adams but it was familiar.  
  
"Huh?" I exclaimed still not understanding. I wandered towards the voice and found myself in a clearing with Adam sprawled out in the center of it. I walked suspiciously towards him.  
  
"Where did they go?" I asked not sure if I had even heard right. Just then Duo and Rayden leaped out of the bushes and grabbed me from behind. I screamed and kicked one of the forms and was about to punch the other when I realized who I was retaliating against. Adam was rolling around on the ground laughing so hard he was crying. Duo; the one I had kicked; was laughing as well but rubbing his shin gingerly at the same time. Rayden still had a hold of my shoulders and was smiling brightly. My mouth hung open in surprise and then it finally hit me.  
  
"Rayden!" I cried angrily but my face was wide with a grin.  
  
"That's me…" He said, giggling at Adam and Duo.  
  
"You Jerks!" I screamed punching Rayden hard in the right shoulder.  
  
"Oww!!" He laughed backing away quickly.  
  
"You scared me to death!" I yelled pushing him to the ground and kicking him in the sides. This only caused Adam and Duo to laugh even harder and soon they were all laughing except for me. Finally I grinned when Duo tried to help Adam off the ground but started laughing again and dropped him on his backside. Adam snorted and we all broke out into another fit of laughter.  
  
"Okay, okay…have you finished yet?" I asked still giggling quietly. We had all finally quit laughing and were taking in short quick breaths.  
  
"We have to find the others." I said taking one last deep breath.  
  
"…Your right…" Adam said wiping a tear from his eye and getting to his feet.  
  
"We should get moving…but you sure can kick!" Duo complained as Rayden hauled him to his feet.  
  
"Well I'm not sorry! You deserved it!" I said smiling viciously. Rayden rubbed his shoulder and looked at me, a pathetic look on his face.  
  
"You too!" I stated glaring at him despite the puppy face.  
  
"What about Adam?! He was in on it too!!" Rayden said pointing at a smug looking Adam  
  
"He gets a kiss later for giving me a chance to beat up on my brother." I replied grinning mischievously  
  
"We should go find the others now." Duo stated suddenly turning serious.  
  
"He's right." Adam said taking my hand and walking up the riverbank. Duo stared at us and his face nearly turned green with envy, but he hid his feelings to himself and quickly followed.  
  
"Sora do you have any idea where we are?" Alexia asked curiously, slowing down to a light jog.  
  
"umm…I kind of recognize the area but I'm not sure…" Sora answered sheepishly.  
  
"That's okay, we'll just keep on going I guess…" Alexia sighed.  
  
"We should have kept following the river, that's probably where the others are now…" Sora said.  
  
"Well we cant turn back now…the guards will find us." Alexia replied glancing behind her where the river lay a few miles back.  
  
"But we have to find the others…and this is the only way!" Sora stated turning around and heading back towards the river.  
  
"I suppose your right…" Alexia groaned and quickly followed her little friend.  
  
Quatre kept running and the guards were still close on his heals.  
  
"When are they going to give up?!" Quatre panted tiredly as he dodged a tree and tripped over a backpack.  
  
"Wait a minute…this is Kitana's bag!" He exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"I'm back at the river!!" Quatre realized as he leaped to his feet with the bag in tow and bolted down stream straight for us. The guards finally made it to the spot where Quatre fell but could find no sign of him.  
  
"We better report to lord Darien." One of the guards gulped and soon they were gone. We were safe…for now.  
  
"Hey Kitana! Come here for a second." Rayden called from the trees.  
  
"Sure." I said leaving Duo and Adam alone on the riverbank. I followed Rayden's voice to a small yet beautiful clearing. It had a small pond that shone a bright green and a beautiful waterfall that sparkled the colors of the rainbow.  
  
"It's beautiful!!" I gasped as I stepped up to Rayden who was standing at the edge of the green pond.  
  
"I recognize this place…but I've never been here before…" I whispered turning to face Rayden in wonder.  
  
"That's because this is the place that created us." Rayden replied mysteriously.  
  
"I'm not quite following…" I wrinkled my nose in confusion.  
  
"This is the place where our parents first met, Dad showed me it once…when you were busy with mom…when we were little." Rayden explained a hint of sadness relevant in his voice and eyes. I was speechless; I finally had something to remind me of my parents. Everything started coming back to me in a flood of memories, I slowly walked out until I was knee deep in the pond, just remembering.  
  
"Mother was magnificently gorgeous…" I mumbled to myself picturing her young form in my head. Rayden remained at the edge of the pond watching but not saying a word. Adam peered through the trees and saw me standing in the pond facing the waterfall, I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of it. Adam sensed my pain and waded into the pond behind me, he placed his warm hand on my trembling shoulder. I silently turned around and looked up into his magnificent eyes my own glowing with ready tears. We held hands just staring at each other for a long time, and then we kissed. The kiss was magic, all my pain seemed to disappear and all I knew, felt and saw was Adam. A blue glow surrounded us and we began to float gently in the air, hovering above the pond. Our bodies were together; both of our eyes were closed as we began being pulled towards the waterfall. Duo and Rayden could only watch in astonishment as Adam and I broke our kiss, realized where we were and screamed as we plummeted into the now deep water. We both rose to the surface together, Adam holding onto my hands and helping me to stay above the water. I was no longer afraid and I grinned through my hair. Adam laughed and guided me towards the shore.  
  
"COWABUNGA!!!" Quatre shouted as he leaped off the top of the waterfall and dived into the pond below. He then swam up to Adam and I and followed us to shore.  
  
"Quat…where are the others?" I asked a smile still planted on my face as I wrung out my clothes and hair.  
  
"We ended up getting split up…and not long ago I heard a guard say they had captured two girls…whom I assume to be Alexia and Sora." Quatre replied as he shook himself dry and splashed Duo and Rayden in the process.  
  
"I'm going to the castle." I stated firmly my smile vanishing abruptly as I turned and walked briskly off into the trees.  
  
"Wait! Kitana! You don't know the way! Let me be the one to show you!" Duo said catching up to me not even once glancing back at the glare on Adams face.  
  
"We will all go!" Adam said taking my hand firmly in his. I just remained walking silently my eyes planted on the path ahead of me.  
  
When we arrived at the outskirts of the castle I stopped abruptly.  
  
"Hello Kitana dear…you and Adam come alone…for your friends sake." Came the voice of lord Darien.  
  
"He sensed us…" I said looking blankly at Adam and Duo's surprised looks.  
  
"You heard what he said…Adam and I go alone." I commanded glaring at everyone individually.  
  
"Okay…that will give Duo and I a chance to rescue Sora and Alexia anyway…just be careful." Quatre said hugging me and Adam briefly.  
  
"I don't think you should go alone with…HIM!" Duo remarked emphasizing his last word.  
  
"And what is so wrong with me?!?" Adam took a intimidating step towards Duo.  
  
"Well…its just that…" Duo started but I cut him off.  
  
"I can take care of myself! And if that fails, Adam is a wonderful Warrior who will protect me." I said smiling up at Adam dreamily. Adam nodded his head and took my hand leading me out of the bushes towards Lord Darien.  
  
"Well look who finally showed up…" Lord Darien said, his face stone cold.  
  
"Guards, hold lady Kitana back while Adam and I have a small duel."  
  
"NO!" I cried clutching Adams arm tighter.  
  
"Its okay Kitana, I will be fine. Besides, you will be much safer with the guards than with me right now." Adam said soothingly as he pushed me gently towards the waiting guards. Two guards around my age took me gently by the arms and pulled me a safe distance away from the two warriors. I could only watch as Lord Darien tossed Adam a long shiny sword and pulled his own out of its holster on his back. They began circling each other, carefully waiting for the chance to strike. And finally that chance came, Lord Darien glanced down for a second and Adam lunged at him. The clanking of their swords was deafening. Even though Lord Darien was older and had been around swords longer then Adam, it was easy to see that Adam was a much more experienced sword fighter. A terrific blow to Adam sword sent him to the ground and his sword slid out of reach. But when Lord Darien flew in to conquer Adam sweep kicked him off of his feet into the waiting dirt. Adam quickly stood up and reclaimed his sword, pointing it directly for Lord Darien's throat.  
  
"You killed my son…so you might as well rid of me too!" Lord Darien gasped his frightening eyes wild in his sockets. Adam said nothing but pushed his sword closer.  
  
"Go on! Kill me!" Lord Darien yelled.  
  
"No…I will not sink to your levels of amusement, I'm not like you!" Adam growled kicking Lord Darien's sword further away and tossing his into the bushes. He then turned around to face me.  
  
"Come on Kitana…lets get out of here." He held his arms out and I quickly ran to him shaking the guards hold off easily. I closed my eyes and rested my head on Adams shoulder as we hugged. When I opened my eyes seconds later Lord Darien was on his knees and aiming a dagger for Adam's back.  
  
"NOOOO!!!" I screamed, spinning us around so my back was to Lord Darien and Adams was not. The knife flew stealthily towards me and caught me right below the left shoulder blade and into the heart. The force of the impact sent me flying into Adam and we were both propelled backwards. Adam dropped to his knees still clutching me in his arms.  
  
"No…Kitana…please don't die…. you can't die!" Adam pleaded pressing on the wound on my back. My lifeless eyes stared up at him as my last breath escaped my throat and I died.  
  
"This is all my fault…I never should have brought you with me…" Adam whispered his tears flowing down his cheeks to land on my face.  
  
"Kitana…please don't leave me…I…I love you…" Adam buried his face in my blood stained shirt. After those three words were spoken a light blue aurora surrounded us. We floated up into a standing position me laying limp in Adams arms. The aurora faded and my chest heaved. Adams head snapped up in shock and he stared at my now breathing form. My eyes fluttered open and I forced a smile.  
  
"Adam…" I croaked tiredly.  
  
"You…you…you…your alive…" Adam stammered tears of relief falling from his eyes. I smiled and kissed him not letting him ruin the feeling that I had at the moment, one of pure bliss.  
  
"I don't know what I would do without you…" Adam said after we had parted. He set me down carefully keeping a firm hand on my shoulders to be sure my legs wouldn't give out.  
  
"Um…Adam…I have to say something that-" Adam cut me off.  
  
"Can it wait? I think we better deal with Darien before he tries any thing else." Adam smiled and squeezed my hands.  
  
"Uh…sure" I slowly dropped my gaze and sighed hopelessly. Adam nodded and left my side to stalk over to a bewildered Lord Darien.  
  
"I want you to hand over the title of being king to its rightful owner Rayden." Adam commanded to Lord Darien, as he got closer. Lord Darien being the coward that he was got on all fours and struggled to crawl away, but Adam caught him swiftly by the leg and flipped him over so he was on his back facing an angry Adam.  
  
"Don't kill me please!!" Lord Darien begged as Adam picked up Lord Darien's sword.  
  
"I will unless you do as I say!" Adam snarled menacingly.  
  
"Okay Okay!! I Lord Darien hand over the position on being king to Prince Rayden!!" Darien growled tossing Adam his crown and master key. Adam turned to the many watching guards.  
  
"Did you hear that?!? Rayden is now your king!!"  
  
"We heard and we are grateful." One of the guards said steeping nervously forward.  
  
"The only reason we followed Lord- I mean Darien's orders is because we were afraid of him."  
  
"Wha-what are you going to do to me??" Darien asked quietly from his perch in the mud.  
  
"I told you before that I wont sink to your level, you can go free, but I am sure I speak for everyone when I say that you are banished from the country." Adam said helping Darien to his feet and tossing the sword to the ground. Adam then turned and walked towards me, he took my hand and we both walked towards the castle doors. Just as if fait was calling a bolt of lightning struck a nearby tree and it toppled over completely crushing Darien. I jumped and buried my face in Adams chest.  
  
"shh…its okay…its all over now…" Adam said soothingly his eyes remaining on the sizzling tree.  
  
"Kitana! You okay?!" Duo panted as he shoved open the castle doors and ran out to us. Alexia, Sora, Quatre and Rayden followed suit. Adam stepped over to Rayden and handed him the items that Darien had given him before he had died.  
  
"These rightfully belong to you…the new…and might I say improved king of Goldenrod." Adam said smiling taking me into his arms once again. The guards stepped up and bowed deeply to their new king.  
  
"What are your orders Lord Rayden?"  
  
"Oh…um…clean up this mess…please." Rayden said politely nodding towards the mangled tree.  
  
"Yes sir!" over fifty guards immediately got to work removing the destroyed tree from the court yard.  
  
"Oh…and could you also release all the prisoners in the dungeons?" Rayden added and the guards quickly obeyed.  
  
"Adam can I talk to you please?" I asked as I pulled Adam off to the side  
  
"I have to tell you something." My voice cracked slightly and I could feel tears stinging my eyes.  
  
"yeah, sure, shoot." Adam smiled and rubbed my arms affectionately as he sat down on a log  
  
"Okay…um…I'm not sure how to say this…but…" I said nervously as Duo came bounding up and cut me off.  
  
"Kitana, can we talk? Follow me." Duo didn't wait for my response before he began dragging me off into the bushes. Adam stood up and gave Duo a dirty look.  
  
"Hey…we were talking!" Adam said angrily.  
  
"Well I have to tell her something privately!" Duo replied still dragging me away. Rayden who had obviously seen how uncomfortable I was decided to step in.  
  
"Hey guys, lets go for a walk…" Rayden stepped in-between Duo and I and I was finally released.  
  
"Sounds like a great idea…after all we never really did get a chance to explore!" Alexia said taking my hand and running off to the left. Everyone else followed. The moonlight was bright and it must have been around two o'clock in the morning. We stopped as the edge of a deep valley near a small rope bridge leading across. I sat down on the soft grass and stared up at the dark star filled sky, and there almost directly above me was earth.  
  
"Home…" I mumbled to myself as a unnoticed tear slowly slipped down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away when Adam sat down beside me.  
  
"Okay…" I started and was about to continue when once again I was interrupted by Duo.  
  
"Hey Adam…whoever!!" Duo called from behind us  
  
"I don't believe that we had finished our previous conversation."  
  
"Oh come on!! What is this all about anyway?!" I growled standing up and facing Duo.  
  
"You of course!! Adam is jealous because you love me and we are to be wed by my fathers orders!!" Duo said taking my hand and pulling me closer to him.  
  
"No she doesn't!!" Adam cried leaping to his feet and taking a hold of my other hand.  
  
"Um hello?!? What about me?!" I cried as I was tugged back and forth between Duo and Adam who were at this time yelling back and forth.  
  
"I am not some petty prize!!" I yelled angrily as I shook their arms off.  
  
"Lets fight! Whoever wins gets Kitana…" Duo bargained pushing me off to the side.  
  
"I DON'T THINK SO!!!" I shouted angrily storming off towards the bridge.  
  
"Kitana!! Where are you going?!" Adam and Duo cried in unison. By this time I was already halfway across the bridge.  
  
"AWAY FROM YOU!!" I screamed my face red with anger.  
  
"YOU BOTH MAKE ME SO-SO-SO MAD!!!"  
  
"Wait Kitana, I'm sorry!" Adam called running after me.  
  
"No your not! I am!!" Duo argued.  
  
"Shut up!!" Adam snapped making his way across the bridge after me. The others followed a safe distance behind, afraid that I may explode at any minute.  
  
"I can not believe this!!" I muttered to myself as I walked in between two trees that were in the shape of a heart. I stopped and a soft rainbow glow surrounded me. I looked up, I was directly below the Glowing moon. Adam and Duo then caught up to me both panting breathlessly.  
  
"Hey what's this?!" Duo asked curiously.  
  
"My way home…" I replied stepping out from between the trees, the light disappeared.  
  
"You mean, Alexia's way home…" Adam said pushing my shin up with his finger and forcing me to look him in the eye.  
  
"No…Alexia AND my way home…that's what I was trying to tell you before." I said, my voice becoming high pitched and teary.  
  
"But I love you Kitana, you can't go now!" Adam said still confused.  
  
"I love you too Adam! Really I do! But I have to go home…my parents…even if they aren't my real parents…are waiting for me…and I love them too." I replied trying my hardest not to break down crying.  
  
"If I could I would stay…I promise you that…but I cant."  
  
"I understand." Adam said, faking a small smile.  
  
"And its okay."  
  
"I'll never forget you!" I cried hugging him tightly.  
  
"Here…I want you to have this." I stepped back and pulled off my pendant handing it over to Adam.  
  
"But I don't have anything to give you!" Adam said, searching his pockets.  
  
"That's okay…I'll never forget." I said smiling weakly.  
  
"No wait…there is something…" Adam said smiling back.  
  
"What?" I asked not quite realizing.  
  
"You can keep my jacket." Adam replied pulling the collar up around my neck.  
  
"Okay…" I said letting the tears finally come.  
  
"Don't…don't cry please…" Adam wiped them away and kissed me lightly. The others then showed up.  
  
"Alexia…we found our way home." I said drying my red eyes.  
  
"Great…" she said dully tears forming in her eyes as well. She said her goodbyes and dried the tears from her cheeks, then she stepped between the trees. The rainbow of light engulfed her and she began to float higher and higher until she was far above the treetops and she disappeared. I turned to Duo.  
  
"I'm sorry things didn't work out the way you had planned…" I said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"That's okay…as long as you are happy…that's all that counts." Duo said smiling. I said goodbye to Quatre and Sora then I turned to Rayden.  
  
"I'm sorry we never really got to know each other…" I said hugging him.  
  
"I will miss you." Rayden said smiling  
  
"Me too…" I smiled back. Then I came to Adam  
  
"Don't say a thing…you don't need to…" Adam said pulling me in for a long goodbye kiss. I pulled away and smiling I stepped between the trees hugging the leather jacket to my chest.  
  
"Wait…don't forget this!" Quatre called tossing me my backpack.  
  
"Thanks." I said catching it as I started to float up. Adam grabbed my hand and we held on until we couldn't anymore. And I finally floated out of sight.  
  
"She's gone…" Adam whispered staring up at the brightly illuminated Glowing Moon.  
  
"No, you will see her again…I can feel it." Sora said looking up at the stars.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Please please please review!! I have a sequal to this one and I wont put it up if I don't get reviews!!! Thanks see yas!! ^_^ 


End file.
